Le portable de la discorde
by Glasgow
Summary: Rodney gonfle tout le monde avec son nouveau joujou. Un petit McShep gentillet


Voilà ma première fic, pas la première que j'ai écrite, mais que je me décide enfin à poster.

Titre : Le portable de la discorde (oui, je sais, mais titre sont jamais géniaux mais c'est vraiment le truc qui me pose toujours un max de problèmes)

Genre : Slash( j'ai l'impression de ne savoir faire que ça) McShep

Saison : Je dirais 3 du fait de la référence à Sam la baleine, mais c'est sans importance

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas à moi, mais un jour qui sait…

Bonne lecture

ooOoo

« - Carson, une photo ! Ne bouge pas s'il te plaît, s'écria Rodney en brandissant son téléphone portable ouvert devant lui.

- Mais enfin, tu en as déjà prise une hier, rappela Carson.

- Elle était pas très réussie, expliqua Rodney en haussant les épaules. »

Carson, beau joueur, prit la pose en souriant devant un Rodney particulièrement concentré, qui essayait au mieux de cadrer la photo.

« - Voilà, c'est parfait. Merci beaucoup.

- Mais de rien mon ami, sourit Carson. »

Tout heureux, Rodney referma son portable et quitta rapidement l'infirmerie sous le regard amusé du médecin.

Il était revenu trois jours plus tôt d'un rapide voyage sur Terre lors duquel sa sœur lui avait offert ce portable afin qu'il soit facilement joignable quand il était au SGC, ce qui lui arrivait régulièrement en ce moment – eh oui, Samantha Carter ne pouvait plus se passer de lui et de son génie. Donc depuis trois jours il prenait un malin plaisir à harceler tous ses amis afin de les prendre en photo. La plupart se prêtaient volontiers au jeu, mais d'autre, après avoir été harcelés à plusieurs reprises, commençaient à se lasser, ce dont Rodney ne se rendait manifestement pas compte.

Au détour d'un couloir, alors qu'il manipulait tranquillement son portable en se demandant qui il pourrait encore photographier, il tomba nez à nez avec son homme.

« - Tu sais que tu es pire qu'un gosse avec son nouveau jouet, remarqua John, attendri. »

Levant les yeux vers lui, Rodney lui adressa un grand sourire. John lui faisait toujours cet effet-là. Et puis soudain il eut une idée.

« - John, je peux faire une photo de toi ?

- Encore ? Tu te fiches de moi ? Ça fait trois jours que tu me mitrailles. Tu en fait quoi ensuite, tu les vends ?

- J'en voudrais une qui soit parfaite.

- Tu en as déjà une belle collection sur ton ordinateur si je ne m'abuse. Pourquoi est-ce que tu prends tous les membres de l'expédition sur ton portable ?

- Ben comme ça quand j'aurais vos numéros, je pourrai insérer vos photos, qui apparaîtront quand vous m'appellerez, expliqua tranquillement le scientifique. »

Il avait sorti cela de manière tellement naturelle que John ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« - Quoi ? demanda Rodney avec naïveté.

- Quels numéros ? demanda John en riant. Tu dois être le seul de tout Atlantis à avoir un portable, chéri. Parce que franchement je vois pas ce que nous on en ferait. Je ne suis pas retourné sur Terre depuis nos dernières vacances l'an dernier. Carson pour sa part ça doit faire deux ans. Et les autres je t'en parle même pas. Alors crois-moi, t'es pas prêt d'avoir nos numéros. »

Rodney réfléchit un instant, réalisant peu à peu que John, une fois n'est pas coutume, avait entièrement raison. Bof, qu'importe ! Il n'allait pas s'arrêter à ce détail.

« - Pas grave. Allez, laisse-moi te prendre en photo quand même.

- Nan, j'en ai assez, décréta John en riant.

- Mais si, je suis sûr que tu en as envie, insista Rodney en brandissant son téléphone. »

D'un mouvement agile, John lui arracha ledit téléphone des mains et s'éloigna en courant.

« - Eh ! cria Rodney en se lançant à sa poursuite. »

John couru un petit moment, mais sans aller trop vite non plus. Sinon il savait que son Rodney n'aurait jamais pu le suivre, or il voulait le taquiner et non lui échapper définitivement. Jetant un bref coup d'œil derrière son épaule pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas loin, il s'engouffra finalement sur le balcon le plus proche, où Rodney le rejoint quelques secondes plus tard, essoufflé mais déterminé.

« - Ah ah, t'es pris au piège Sheppard ! Tu peux aller nulle part. Rends-le moi à présent. »

John, toujours en riant, recula jusqu'à la balustrade et leva le portable au-dessus de lui.

« - Viens le chercher toi-même. »

Rodney fondit sur lui et le chatouilla d'une main tout en tentant de récupérer son précieux téléphone de l'autre.

« - Ah non ! Ne me chatouille pas ! C'est de la triche, s'écria John, hilare, tout en essayant de se dérober. »

Mais Rodney, décidément plus fort qu'il n'y paraissait quand la cause à défendre lui tenait à cœur, ne lâcha pas prise. Les deux hommes chahutèrent un moment en riant et évidement ce qui devait arriver arriva. Le portable échappa à John, mais Rodney ne parvint à le rattraper pour autant. L'objet s'envola par-dessus la rambarde pour finit sa course dans l'océan en contrebas, sous le regard désolé des deux hommes, penchés de concert au-dessus de la balustrade.

« - Mon portable, gémit Rodney.

- Vois le bon côté des choses, il sera pas perdu pour tout le monde. Je suis sûr qu'avec un peu d'entraînement Sam saura s'en servir, s'amusa John.

- Très drôle. Ma sœur va te tuer. »

Là pour le coup, John retrouva son sérieux. Jeannie était très gentille la plupart du temps, mais quand il s'en prenait à son frère elle sortait les griffes. Autant dire qu'il était mal barré. Se grattant la tête sous le regard désolé de son compagnon, il finit par trouver la solution.

« - Bon, ben, on n'a qu'à dire que je t'en rachèterai un dès que je retourne sur Terre.

- On n'a qu'à dire ça, marmonna Rodney.

- Mais à une condition cependant : plus de photos.

- Disons moins de photos, reprit Rodney en retrouvant sa bonne humeur.

- Ben voyons, souffla John, vaincu.

- Et avant ça tu dois te faire pardonner.

- Une idée ? lança John, amusé.

- Ça se pourrait, murmura Rodney, taquin. »

Et pour illustrer ce qu'il avait en tête, il attira John à lui et l'embrassa avant de l'attirer à l'intérieur. Pour les quelques heures à venir, il avait bien l'intention de l'oublier son portable.

THE END.


End file.
